Clandestine
by lavariel
Summary: Sometimes, pride and prejudice gets in the way of love. MurWolf
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Clandestine

**Author:** lavariel

**Pairing:** Murata/Wolf, one-sided Yuuri/Wolf (for now)

**Summary:** Sometimes, pride and prejudice gets in the way of love.

* * *

"_You know, we could be together…"_ a hollow voice echoed in the dimly-lit room. Short dark locks pooled around a pale blue pillow and silken sheets moist with sweat, tears and something else were the first sight illuminated by the sunrise on oaken windows. 

The figure lying on the bed, stared at the ceiling as he felt an immeasurable cloud in his chest—somehow, it felt like love and lust and deception, mixed into one incorrigible and indescribable emotion. The feeling was so overwhelming, he could feel his chest constricting at the increased pacing of his heart—the heart that he had first thought had belonged to blue eyes and blond hair but had been captured by another.

This was wrong. But then, it felt too good to be right.

Last night had been phenomenal as he had caressed tangled golden locks and held on to pale, bony hips and came inside a body that supposedly belonged to the Maou. The Great Sage was supposed to be helping Shibuya become a good king and ruler to his people and not sleeping with the pale beauty that was his fiancée.

It wasn't right but then when the one you wanted had so willingly come unto your arms, tearful and in need of companionship… Murata Ken just couldn't shun away the blond like his prejudiced betrothed would have done. Obviously, the prince knew about his sordid attraction and knew that his resistance would be rather futile.

For one night, the sage was allowed to tread and explore an unknown realm of flesh and sin. For one night, he would be able to make his fantasies come to life without the consequences. And for one night… he would be able to make Wolfram feel what it was like to be loved unconditionally and intimately.

And so the dark-haired boy entered in as gently as he could, wanting to show the other what the king would never be able to give him and went out as gently as he came in, taking in those emotional emerald orbs that were in the zenith of pleasure and guilt as if lust and pain were on the very same plain of love.

"_You're too proud to admit that you could be happy with me,"_ Murata Ken continued, rising up from the bed, black locks slightly blocking his dark gaze at the lone figure who stood at the edge of the bed, fully dressed. As the blond shifted from where he was standing, the sage trailed, _"It's been four years, Wolfram. Shibuya's too prejudiced to mind." _

Emerald met black for a split second before the eye contact was broken. The prince had walked up to the door but stopped midway before turning the knob and replied without turning to face the sage, _"And you're too proud to admit maybe I can only be happy with Yuuri." _A pause._ " And you know that's the truth."_

A pale hand turned the knob quietly and stepped outside before green eyes peeked again and smiled, _"Tonight, Sage… you'll know."_

And Wolfram left it at that—hanging and unpredictable just as his flames had always been.

And somehow, Murata Ken just didn't want it any other way. Tonight, everything comes to a close.

And he does the one thing he's done best over a thousand years, over and over---

_**wait. **_

* * *

**A/N:** It was an idea that just couldn't leave me alone. Your reviews and comments would let me know if this is good enough to be a one-shot or a multi-chaptered fanfic. Thank you for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Clandestine

**Author:** lavariel

**Pairing:** Murata/Wolf, one-sided Yuuri/Wolf

**Summary:** Sometimes, pride and prejudice gets in the way of love.

* * *

A slap to the right cheek. End of a farce engagement. 

Emotionless façade. Utter shock.

"Wolf, what did--"

"Yuuri, I know you've been in love twice during our engagement and it had never been me. First it was Laura, the one from Bandarbia who you met during your diplomatic mission. I knew you wrote love letters to her in our room every night for two months when you thought I was already asleep. But then she never replied to your letters, did she? Then you met Karen on Earth. I knew. Murata told me. You started dating during the time you left Shin Makoku, giving an excuse that you had your final exams. It was all a lie. I'm right, aren't I?" the blond said, scrutinizing green eyes landing on wide dark pools of black. The prince turned his back against the other, leaning on the veranda, golden locks dancing with the morning breeze.

The serene scenery of the castle contrasted against the rising tension between the king and his ex-fiancée. "Everyone played me for a fool. A fool with Shinou's face," the cool voice trailed, moisture starting to pool around tender lids. _No, he would not lose face now. Not while he still had a chance to end it all. Enough was enough. _

"Wolf, I was going to tell everyone eventually but…" downcast black eyes were affixed on the floor in shame, shock and embarrassment.

A cold chuckle reverbated the atmosphere as the blond turned around, smiling bitterly, "When? When the whole of Shin Makoku freezes over?! Like hell you would!"

The king looked up, eyes watering and replied as he stayed rooted to the spot, "Wolf, you're my best friend. I didn't want to hurt you!"

"You know Yuuri, the problem is… I don't want to be the best friend anymore. Four years and all I get are a friendly hug and a sympathetic smile. Do you realize how much you've hurt me by not making a decision and leading me on?" the prince's voice was breaking, casting aside his resolve to not cry and be emotional. The damn wimp was just so insensitive and naïve!

The double black reached over to the other man but his former fiancée backed away, avoiding his touch. He wanted to apologize for everything. The weight of all those wasted years of friendship started to linger in his mind as he struggled to appeal, "Wolfram, I'm sorry but I just can't… I tried but I just can't fall in love with you… or with any other man for that matter. I'm sorry."

At those words, the green-eyed soldier apprehended the king, balling his fists and grabbing onto the black tunic, "You have? Because you never gave any indication that you did."

Yuuri looked away, unable to meet those fiery green eyes that he's been sharing his bed all these years. No, he couldn't fix things over by just saying that he tried. Because he never did. The black-haired boy _thought_ of trying but alas, he never did. It was pathetic and right now, he just wanted to curl into a ball and blame the prejudices that Earth had raised him with. He wanted to wake up to see that this really wasn't happening, he really wasn't going to lose one of his best friends over… _love?, _a distant voice in his head echoed repeatedly. _Why does it have to be so complicated?_

_Love wasn't supposed to tear people apart. It's supposed to make you happy, right? Friendship and love are on the same plain. One can't cause the other to be broken. _

The double black replied as he felt the cloth of his tunic ripping from the gripping force of those pale hands, "I just can't be with a guy, you know that…"

"Oh yes, I know that very well. You made sure everyone knew," the blond let go, bitterly chuckling once again as he started to walk away from the now crumpled, kneeling form of his king who wept at his feet, muttering an endless and incorrigible chant of sorry and wasted friendships.

"This is going nowhere, Yuuri. For the last time as friends, meet me at the balcony tonight, an hour after the ball," he said quietly before stopping in his tracks.

Wolfram had made sure that he was at least a few paces away from the king yet close enough for the other to hear his words clearly. He mentally readied himself as he prepared to put another knife into the man who broke his heart over and over for four years.

"Oh and by the way, I've been sleeping with _your_ best friend—the Sage."

_Friendship and love were never on the same plain—they were not made to coexist with each other. As the friendships lives, love cannot flourish and when both manage to survive, they break hearts, commit sins of the flesh and… betray the only one who never gave love in this triangle. _

Cool, emotionless emerald met shocked black eyes for another time.

As soon as their eye contact broke, the prince started to walk away before ironically muttering, "See you later, Your Majesty. Have a nice day."

And Wolfram left just like that without turning back.

Tonight, Yuuri would see him again…

…_and if love and betrayal could kill… _

...he would have been dead a long time ago.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for all the wonderful reviews for the previous chapter. Yes, I have decided to make this into a multi-chaptered fic. I've sketched out the other parts but have yet to organize them. This will probably have three more installments that I will upload in the course of the month. Thank you for reading. Review. :) 


End file.
